Known artificial discs which are utilized to replace damaged spinal discs in a patient's spinal column include a resilient core which is disposed between upper and lower plates. The upper plate has an upper side surface which engages an upper vertebra in a patient's spinal column. A lower plate has a lower side surface which engages a lower vertebra in the patient's spinal column. The mechanical function of the artificial disc is based on the size (both in volume and cross-sectional thickness) of the resilient core which is incorporated in the artificial disc. The size and geometry of the core which is included in the artificial disc, dictates how closely the design can replicate the natural characteristics of the disc which it replaces.
Known artificial discs which are utilized to replace a damaged spinal disc in a patient's spinal column are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,534,030; 6,607,558; and 7,169,181. In addition, an artificial disc is disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0306609.